The invention relates to a method for electrochemical treatment, especially for polishing of workpieces with metallic surfaces, where the workpiece is an anode and a tool the respective cathode, the workpiece is moved continuously relative to the tool and an electrolyte flows between tool and workpiece, the electrolyte flow contacts the workpiece in a first area and is removed from the workpiece over the tool at least at a second area, whereby the electrochemical treatment of the workpiece takes place in the areas wetted by the electrolyte flow.